In general, presentation of multimedia programs is a passive activity from the viewpoint of the user. That is, not only is the content of a multimedia program typically static, but the order in which the content is presented is also static. However, most users are typically interested in obtaining additional content associated with a multimedia presentation. Unfortunately, such additional content is generally not available from the multimedia program itself, and users typically must engage in independent research to uncover such content. Some multimedia programs do provide a user with a prompt during presentation of a multimedia program. Such a prompt can lead a user to a location of additional content, but in doing so, the prompt generally guides the user away from the multimedia program. Furthermore, the content provided by such prompts typically pertains only to specific, limited content at specific points in the multimedia program.